Happiness at Last
by Smerin9
Summary: Chloe has lived a hard life, and now she is being banished to Dillon for a year. Lord knows uncle buddy has raised one perfect daughter, of course he can fix her too. So what happens when she meets Tim Riggens, and the Taylor Family?
1. Chapter 1 Chapter 2

I do not own Friday night Lights or anything in the show. I am just a fan, and had an idea hit me so here it is. Please be nice I am a first time poster and I am actually really nervous and freaking out. So here is the first and second chapter they are short, and I have the whole story written out but I am open to making changes along the way. I look forward to hearing your critique`s!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Friday Night Lights Fan fiction

Chapter 1

Dillon Texas Population 1500 and growing and her new home. Chloe was being exiled to Dillon Texas so that her uncle Buddy Garrity could straighten her out. After all he raised 3 perfect children, who obey and are role models within the Dillon community. However none shone quite as bright as his eldest Lyla. She was captain of the cheerleading squad, dating the school quarterback and basically unnaturally perfect. So if anyone could reform her uncooperative and disappointing attitude it would be her uncle Buddy. Lyla and Chloe weren't really that opposite, in fact at one point they were identical and close as you could imagine. Chloe was also a head cheerleader, and dating the star quarterback, at least she was until her mom and brother died. Lyla and Chloe used to see the world in the same way, but her mom and brother died everything changed.

Her mom had been battling Leukemia for almost 2 years and her brother was starting his first year on the varsity football team. He was a quarterback just like her dad, but one night when she was at a party she had called him to pick her up. On the way home they were in a three car collision. Her brother and one of the other drivers was killed. Somehow her baby brother saved her and she never lived it down. Her dad was furious that it was his bastard daughter that had died. Now his future star quarterback was gone and so were his dreams. Her mom wasn't as resentful, but Chloe always felt the weight of that guilt, because her mom just seemed to give up after his death. She stopped fighting and had finally accepted her leukemia as a death sentence. Chloe always felt responsible and wondered why her mom didn't keep fighting to stay with her, why wasn't she good enough? That was the least of her problems, nobody knew, well they knew but they chose not to believe it, but Chloe kept the deepest pain, and decided to make it her deepest secret. Nobody in Dillon needed to know about her past, at least her secret past.

So she was on the bus just arriving at the station where she saw Lyla and Uncle Buddy waiting anxiously for her. She let out a sigh, and grabbed her purse as the bus pulled to a stop. She put on her best smile and got off the bus. She grabbed her suitcases and walked over to where they were standing.

"Chloe!" Lyla yelled. "I'm so excited your here it will be just like when we were kids. Except now we get to be on the same cheerleading squad instead of meeting at rival games."

"Cheerleading?" Chloe said in a very confused tone.

"Yes, Chloe Cheerleading. Lyla had an extra spot on the team with Julie leaving so she put you down to fill it. You need to get involved around here to meet the right people." Uncle Buddy said as he put her suitcases in the truck. "Oh I also got you an older car that I had at the dealership runs fine, just thought you should have a truck of your own to get around here in Dillon."

"Thank you Uncle Buddy." Chloe said with a smile. "Okay that's everything can we get home now? I cannot wait to take a hot bath and get to bed. After all I'd hate to be too tired to go to school tomorrow."

"Actually Chloe Dad is going to take your stuff home and we are going to make an appearance at our quarterback's birthday party. " Lyla said more as an order than an invitation.

"Oh okay, can we not stay out too late though, I have a lot to get caught up on this week."Chloe said as she tied her hair back.

"Sure, just a quick hello, a bit of mingling nothing too big, it's just a party down at the beach." Lyla said.

"Just watch out for that Tim Riggins, that boy is trouble." My uncle said before driving off.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, everyone's been expecting you." Lyla said. So Chloe hoped in Lyla's car and they headed down to the beach. As they pulled in Chloe could see a keg, a huge fire and pretty much every teen in Dillon. "Okay here we are."

Chloe got out of the car and headed towards the keg to grab a drink. She decided the fire seemed too crowded by jocks fawning after her cousin so she headed out closer to the water, where she stumbled over someone's legs. She quickly recovered from the fall and looked down at the owner of the legs she had just tripped over.

"So you're the infamous Chloe Scott." The boy said.

"Excuse me do I know you?" Chloe said in very confused as to how he knew her name.

"Tim, Tim Riggins Panthers fullback, I also used to date your cousin Lyla." Tim said with a sly grin.

"Oh so you're Riggins, I was told by Lyla and my uncle to stay away from you." She said as she took a seat next to him in the sand. "So what exactly did Lyla say about me to earn the title of infamous?"

"You know sex, depression, drugs, pretty much the female version of me" Tim said with a smile.

"Well it's good to know that my cousin thinks so highly of me, guess we're sort of in the same boat in her eyes." Chloe said with a smile. "Lyla has this idea that she can change me back into who I was before my mom and brother died, but truth is, when they died so did I."

"Well if you ever need another tortured soul to talk to I am actually a pretty good listener, people just don`t know it." Tim said with a smile. This boy's smile made her heart jump, she couldn't explain it, and she had no idea what it meant, but it was like for the first time since their death she was feeling something.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Chloe said looking out onto the water.

"CHLOE!!!!!!! Let's go!" Lyla yelled once she saw Chloe sitting with Tim. Chloe sighed and got up and being a gentleman Tim got up with her too.

"Well her majesty beckons; I guess I should be going. I'll see you in school Tim." Chloe said before beginning to walk away.

"See you in school." Tim replied as he watched her walk away. Maybe having a new girl in Dillon wouldn't be too bad. After all she didn't seem to be a rally or cheerleader type and she certainly didn't fall all over herself when she spoke to him, well she did but of course that was due to his legs being in the way. Maybe the Chloe girl would turn out to be more interesting then he thought.

Chapter 2

First days in a new school always sucked, granted she had never been the new girl but she knew how the new girl was treated. She was either treated like a leaper or like a shiny new toy. She almost hoped for the leaper, she didn't feel like being stared at and ogled. She hated feeling like the shiny new toy that everyone wanted to play with, and everyone would have a story of why she was in Dillon; most of them would be 100% wrong. They would make up some elaborate rumours that would eventually fade if she ignored them. So as she walked in to the principal's office, she tried to imagine the many things that would be said effectively drowning out anything that was being said by her Uncle Buddy and the principal. That was until she heard the principal direct her voice directly at her.  
"Chloe I'm going to have your cousin come and escort you to your class." The woman said as she reached for the phone to page the classroom. However something in the office reception area caught her attention. "Mr. Riggins late as usual I see."

"Slept in Mrs. Thompson, I was just signing in." Tim said as he approached the doorway.

"Well then I'll save Ms. Garritty the trip and have you escort Chloe to class. Have a great first day Chloe, I will have Mrs. Taylor come and get you sometime tomorrow to discuss how your first day went and any concerns you may have with any of your classes."Principal Thompson said. "You are free to go."

I stood up grabbed my bag and walked past Riggins who was still standing in the doorway. He followed me out the door where I stopped because I had no idea where I was going. Tim stopped confused as to the loss of my momentum. "Why'd you stop?" He said turning to look at me.

"Well I don't know my way around the school and being given the title of my escort to class would entail actually leading me to class." I said with a severely sarcastic tone.

"I never really said I was going to class now did I?" Tim said with a smile. "But I guess I could take you to English."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I said with a smile. "So why were you really late this morning? Too hung-over to crawl out of bed?"

"Something like that, oh and the chick I had with me shut my alarm off, stupid bitch." Tim said. "Girls seem to enjoy pretending they are a girlfriend rather than a one night stand."

"And yet they all come running." I said.

"Not all of them." Tim said looking back at me, with a look I did not quite understand.

"Yes well I'm off men for a while." I said with a slight smile. "Since you know what goes on with most of the ladies in this town, idea where the cheerleaders meet for practice?"

"Really you're going to be the new cheerleader?" He said with a laugh. "I guess you do have some spunk, and the cheerleading squad could use a few lessons in sarcasm. They meet on the field, where we practice. So who's your player?"

"#33" I said causing him to laugh hysterically. "What do you know him? Is he some sort of perve? Monica didn't tell me who he was just his number and I haven't bothered asking someone. He's probably some second string quarterback or something."

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see at practice." Tim said before opening the door for me. "Here we are, Mrs. Delgado, this is Chloe she's knew Principal Thompson asked me to bring her down with me. Sorry I'm late."

"Chloe, yes Principal Thompson said to expect you today. Did you want to sit near your cousin because I have no problem rearranging the seating order if it makes things more comfortable for you?" Mrs. Delgado said.

"Oh, no don't worry about that I will take any available seat." I said with a smile.

"Alright well, the seat in front of Mr. Riggins is empty why don't you take that one, perhaps you can keep him on track." Mrs. Delgado said.

"Well it looks like you're stuck with me." Tim said with a smile.

"Well aren't I just the luckiest girl in the world." I said in a really mock southern accent. Class went by pretty quickly, as did the rest of my day, which meant that it was time for cheerleading practice. I met up with Lyla in the locker room and she handed me my uniform, which I reluctantly changed into. I was still in pretty good shape from my cheerleading days in Houston, but I still felt very self conscious in the short skirt and belly top. I walked out onto the field with the rest of the girls and the team was already on the field doing warm ups. I saw Tim and he nodded so I sent a smile and a wave in his direction, effectively earning a dirty glare from Lyla. I scanned the players all with their backs towards me except Tim. He seemed to understand what I was doing and smiled before turning around to reveal the #33 on his back.

"Go figure." I said aloud.

"What's wrong?" Lyla asked

"Oh nothing I just realized who my player was." I said smiling. She looked at me very confused. "Tim, Tim Riggins is my player."

"Wait what? You're Tim's new cheerleader. What the hell I know I asked to be traded and all but I didn't think they would replace me with my cousin." She said sounding very angry and jealous. "Don't worry I will handle this, you won't have to deal with Tim for long."

"Lyla don't worry about it. I actually don't mind Tim, he's a nice enough guy and currently the only friend I have in town apart from you." I said before walking off and getting into formation. "Let's get practicing I'd hate for Monica to beat me with her pom poms."

Practice was long and tiring and because I laughed at almost every move that Monica had put in the routine I was now doing 20 laps around the field. Sometimes I just couldn't contain myself the things she was suggesting had no gymnastic value, and were more for the benefit of the Football Team's view of our asses. Every time I began to laugh hysterically I saw Tim looking over and smiling. So here I was on my 10th lap and still it felt like I was walking.

"Hey Scott, how's Monica Stewart boot-camp?" I heard Tim ask as he ran up beside me.

"It is what it is, I really thought she would ask me to do more laps, this is pathetic I am not even breaking a sweat." I said with a laugh.

"How many more do you have?" Tim asked

"10, I'll probably just run home after that." I said speeding up just to see if he could keep up. "So how was practice? Clearly not tough enough for you guess I'll have to mention that to coach Taylor."

"Well just thought I'd come over here and spring you. Monica left early due to her anorexia kicking in." Tim said causing me to laugh.

"Thanks, I'd love to be sprung, what did you have in mind?" I asked, finally slowing down to a walk.

"Well we could go grab dinner at the Alamo? Go steal old ladies purses, steal candy from small children?" Tim said sarcastically.

"Sounds like a plan, meet me outside the girls locker room. I need to change and you need a shower Riggins." I said before running off to the locker room. "Stop checking out my ass Riggins!" I heard him Laugh and ran right into Lyla as I ran into the locker room.

"Hey Chloe are you almost ready to go home?" Lyla asked, as she pulled on her jacket.

"Actually I am going to go grab dinner at the Alamo with Tim. So I will see you at home." I said throwing on my t-shirt and heading out to meet Tim. Dinner seemed to go really well, people were staring at us, and I felt like Tim really cared about what I had to say, it seemed like he was almost a different person. I liked having Tim around, I had been so worried that I would not have any friends and now I had Tim. We would talk about anything really, have moments of random commentary of the people in Dillon and I even agreed to HELP him study. He tried really hard to con me into just doing his homework but I dragged him to the library and made him open a book. Maybe there was more to Tim Riggins then everybody thought.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chloe's P.O.V

So it was Friday night and Tim and I had fallen into a tradition of heading to the game together and then heading to whatever party was afterwards. I felt really comfortable with Tim, yes he was considered the town man-whore but he actually was a good guy. I headed over to Tim's house early to ask him some questions about our English assignment we were doing together and was very surprised at what I found.

"Hey Billy is Tim here?" I asked with a smile.

"Hey Chloe" He said before I saw their neighbour appear from behind him. " Ya, he's in his room darlin' go on in and get his ass to warm ups."

"Thanks Billy!" I said as I walked towards Tim's room. "Hey Tim!"

" Hey Chloe." He said sounding angry. He wouldn't look at her, he just rummaged through the piles of clothes, beer cans and lord only knows what else was in that room, to find his bag.

"What's got you in mood?" I asked as I plopped down on his bed. He gave me this look and a sigh, then resumed his rummaging. "Generally when I ask a question it is due to the fact that I want to know what's going on with you, so spill!"

"Did you see who is in my kitchen with Billy?" he asked, which really confused me. What the hell did his neighbour have to do with this? She was a nice enough lady, Tim seemed to think so otherwise he wouldn't babysit her son for her. Wait, was there something going on with them? Why wouldn't he tell me if he was seeing someone? I am going to get to the bottom of this. I really didn't have to get to the bottom of anything when he sat down beside me and put his head in his hands.

"TIM! YOU DIDN'T? Please tell me you did not sleep with that woman!" I yelled. I was sure she could hear me, but I didn't care. If she was going to go around sleeping with 17 year old boys and have her young son get attached to them then she deserved more than hearing what I thought of her. He still didn't answer me, so I knew it was true. He couldn't lie to me, even if he tried. It was a blessing and a curse being able to read him. "I'm going to take your silences as a resounding yes. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking Chloe. It was before you came to town and I was an idiot. The woman needed help with some things around the house and someone to watch her kid after he got home from school. I guess we just got caught up in it all, and she ended things." He said lying back on the bed, his legs still over the end of the bed. I placed a hand on his knee and sighed. "Chloe, I was mad at Lyla, and she was there and it's not like I didn't care about her. It just sucks I wasn't good enough for Lyla, Tyra, or Jackie and it's just really shitty to see her with Billy."

"Tim I understand you're hurt but you have to show her that you're moving on, and that it doesn't bother you to see her in your house." I said patting his leg. "So grab your bag, and let's get going to the game or coach is going to kick your ass and Monica is going to smother me with her pom poms."

"Okay fine! Do you think she's still out there?" Tim asked almost sounding like a little kid. I peeked out of his room and saw Billy and Jackie making out all over the groceries.

"I'd say that is a definite yes to her being out there but just follow my lead and we will make it out of here without too much heartbreak." I said taking his hand and dragging him out of his room. "We're headed to the game Billy see you there! I said before stopping suddenly. "Oh shit Tim I forgot my purse in your room can you go grab it for me I'll hold that for you."

"Sure, I'll just be a second." He said before vanishing to his room.

"So how's your little guy doing Jackie? I asked with a polite smile. "He's so adorable, and Tim's just crazy about him."

"He's good, Tim has solved all of his bully problems, and he really enjoys helping Tim fix his truck and stuff. Thanks for asking." Jackie said you could cut the tension in the room with a knife, and I knew she could feel it.

"Ya, Tim's a good guy like that." I said just as Tim walked in with my purse.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked as he handed my purse over.

"Just how great you are." I said before going up on my toes and kissing him softly on the lips. He didn't respond right away but he was quick to catch on to what I was doing. I pulled away and smiled at him. " Alright well we best be going, don't want to be late for game night."

"See you at the game Billy." Tim said before I pulled him out of the house. We got in the truck and sat silently for some time. " What was that Chloe?"

"It was you moving on, and sticking it to Jackie." I said with a smile. "Don't worry Tim, it doesn't mean anything, I just wanted to help you out."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Tim said looking over at me and smiling. I sent a smile back at him, as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"You ready?" I asked as he grabbed his bag, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He just smiled and continued walking. "Have a good game Panther!" I yelled as he walked out onto the field.

They won the game and got one step closer to their state dreams. Tim ran over picked me up and spun me around. He was so proud of himself and he really should be he had an awesome game. I on the other hand had some issues with one Miss Lyla Garrity trying to knock me out of formation. She was like a little kid sometimes, she just had to get what she wanted all the time and I was really getting sick of miss perfects little act. We stood on the sidelines for a few minutes talking about the game, when I saw out of the corner of my eye that Lyla was approaching us.

"Hey Tim, great game." Lyla said with a seductive smile.

" Thanks Lyla, nice moves out there." Tim said with a smile. "okay so Chloe what is on the agenda for tonight?"

"Anything you want? I'm all yours for the night Riggins. As long as you have me home by curfew then we are good!" I said

"Okay how about we hit the party at the beach and then I want to take you somewhere." Tim said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We headed to the party and Tim seemed bored, so I suggested that we leave. When we got back in the truck Tim drove back to his place and lead to out to the backyard.

"What are we doing back here?" I asked very confused.

" I wanted to take you up to the tree house." Tim said with a smile. " Billy built it for me when I was 7. Jason and I spent so much time up here, and sometimes I just come up here and hide out from the world."

"Tim this is amazing. I bet you and Jason were responsible for the decor." I said with a smile. " I really like it Tim. Thanks for bringing me to your quiet place."

"You're important to me Chloe, and I wanted to share something with you that is important to me." Tim said. " Chloe I wanted to talk to you about something. I have been thinking about this for a few months now, and what happened tonight just made me think about it even more."

"Okay, shoot." I said as he walked towards me. I smiled at how nervous he seemed. What could possibly have to talk to me about that has him this nervous.

"Chloe, do you maybe...would you I don't know want to..." Tim stuttered.

"Tim spit it out, you're freaking me out here." I said with a smile.

" Chloe will you go out with me tomorrow night?" Tim said hesitantly.

"Wow, Tim I don't know what to say." I said really taken aback by what he had asked me.

"Yes would be a good start Chloe." Tim said with a laugh.

"Look Tim, I like you I really do, and I care about you so much. I just don't think I can date you, not right now anyways. I mean it's not like I'm not attracted to you because believe me I am, I am just not ready to get into a relationship or fling or whatever it is you're looking for from me." I said really sadly. "I'm sorry Tim, can we still be friends?"

"Wow I never thought I'd here that, I was definitely expecting something that sounded a lot more like a yes." Tim said backing away awkwardly.

"Tim, you're being weird now, are we okay? Because I really need us to be okay." I said desperately.

"Ya we're fine...I'll see you tomorrow Sunday to work on our project okay." Tim said before climbing down quickly. I didn't move I just stood there, with the worst feeling in the world, like I had just lost my best-friend. "Chloe come on it's getting late I'll drive you home."

"Don't worry about it Tim, I think I'll run home, but thanks I had a great night." I said as I climbed down the ladder and ran out of the backyard so that he wouldn't see me break down. The weekend seemed to take forever to end, and sure enough Tim had conveniently forgotten all about our study arrangements we had made for Sunday afternoon. I was beginning to think that he was mad at me, and seeing him in English on Monday morning only confirmed that.

"Hey Tim, I missed you on Sunday, we were supposed to get together and work on our assignment but you didn't show." I said as I turned around to face him. He didn't look at me, just continued to flirt with Melinda Jones who sat in the corner of the class room. "Tim! Tim!"

"Oh sorry I didn't hear you, I guess my attention was focused on something else." Tim said with a sarcastic tone.

"Ya your dick, never mind just forget I said anything our assignment is done and handed in a week early, oh and I put your name on it too, but don't get used to it." I said just before the bell went. He didn't even say thanks as he got up out of his desk. This is how it went for 5 more weeks, he would ignore me, and pretend like he never even knew I existed. I hated him for it, and I hated myself for saying no to him. I should have to just followed my heart and kissed him, but no I had to bring up all my emotional baggage into my reasoning, and look where it got me. Why did I have to make everything so complicated, couldn't I just trust that Tim wasn't Jonathan. He'd proven to me he wasn't what everyone thought he was so why couldn't I just trust that?

As the 5 weeks went on Julie and I got really close, I was at their place almost every weekend and nobody seemed to mind at all. I would even babysit little Gracie Bell every once in a while. So here I was at the Taylor house watching Gracie, while both Julie and her parents went out on dates. I was currently working on some calculus homework when I heard a knock at the door. I prayed that whoever it was wouldn't wake Gracie because I had just got her back to sleep and I would murder whoever it was if I had to get her again. I got to the door and was very surprised at who I found.

"Tim? What are you doing here? Coach isn't home he and Mrs. T are out on a date." I said putting my hands in my pockets and leaning against the door frame.

"I know that Buddy told me I could find you here." Tim said taking a breath. "Chloe I need to apologize to you for being a dick the last few weeks. I don't know why I did it, but it made me realize that if the only way I can have you in my life is to be my friend then I'll take it." Just as he finished I heard Gracie begin to scream.

"Come on in, I just have to go grab her." I said walking in towards Gracie's room. After I heard the door shut I could hear him following me into her room. He closed the door behind him, and I decided that this was my moment. I had just got Gracie back to sleep again when I did it. I just turned around and kissed him.

"Chloe what are you doing?" Tim asked shock spreading across his face.

"I was an idiot, and I thought that you still...I just... I never should have said no Tim, I realized almost immediately after I said no that all I wanted was to date you." I stuttered. " I guess I'm too late now."

"Chloe..." He said lifting my chin so that I was forced to look him in the eyes. "You will never be too late." And then he kissed me. " I better go, coach will kill us both if he finds us in his daughter's room making out, and I'll pick you up for practice tomorrow morning."

I just kissed Tim Riggins, and he still feels the same way. I wish I hadn't wasted the last 5 weeks being an idiot and having said no. I am just glad I had my chance to show him how I felt. The Taylors got home shortly after Tim had left and I was thankful he had left when he did or I would be out of a babysitting job. I said my goodbyes, gathered my things and headed home to bed. The team and the cheerleaders all had early morning practice so I wanted to make sure I was up and ready for when Tim picked me up. My uncle buddy left for work and it was just Lyla and I eating breakfast, she was quick to finish and asked if I was ready to go to practice.

"Actually Lyla I am going to get a ride with Tim." I said before returning to eating my cereal.

"WHAT!?" Lyla yelled. It started me and I just looked up at her with wide eyes. " Are you kidding me? Since when did you two start hanging out again?"

"Since last night when he came to the Taylor's, and kissed me." I said trying to make it out to be nothing special.

"So what you guys are dating now?" She asked as she slammed her hands to her hips.

"Look Lyla I don't know what we are, but I know that I care about him a lot. He's finally happy and so am I so can you just learn to get used to it." I said just as Tim honked his horn. I saw Tim and Lyla exchange an awkward glance as I got in the truck and I just shook it off as nothing. As soon as I was seat in the truck with the door closed Tim attacked me with a kiss, and I didn't fight him at all. We had a short make out session and then headed to practice. "So what is this exactly?" I asked as we walked hand in hand to the locker rooms.

"You're my girlfriend as far as I am concerned, as long as that is how you want it." Tim said stopping and turning us so that we were face to face.

"Good, because all I want is you." I said with a big smile before jumping up to kiss him and then running off to the locker room. Practice was short lived since Monica was sick and none of us felt like practicing her silly routines so I sat and watched Tim's practice and then met up with Julie in the library to work on an assignment we had for home economics. By the end of the day I really couldn't stop smiling Tim had been pulling me into dark corners to kiss and make out and I was completely gaga by the end of the day. I had told Tim I had to stay and continue working on my assignment with Julie so I would come over when I was done. Julie and I had been working for about an hour when Lyla walked through the library doors and right up to me.

"Chloe we need to talk." She said as she pulled me out to an abandoned corner of the library.

"Ouch! Jesus Lyla what is with all the theatrics?" I said sarcastically.

"Chloe I need to tell you something, I feel it is my duty as your cousin to say this to you." Lyla began and I interrupted her.

"Look Lyla if this is more crap about Tim then I don't want to hear about it because I am crazy about him and nothing you say is going to change that." I said sternly.

"I slept with him!" She blurted out.

"Ya, Lyla I already know about that Tim told me all about your tumultuous relationship." I said giving her a well duh look.

"No Chloe Saturday night after you told him you wouldn't go out with him. I ran into him at a party and well one thing led to another." Lyla said with a smile. "I felt I needed to tell you, he's using you sweetie."

"So I turned him down and he ran to you. And you being the noble girl that you are felt like you needed to tell me that you're a whore and I'm dating a lying asshole." I said as tears began to stream down my face. " Well thanks Lyla that's really good of you." I was livid with her, I could barely see through all my tears and all I wanted to do was hit her. " How could you do this? You knew he liked me, and you had to know that I liked him, and still you didn't care, because nothing matters but your happiness right?"

"Chloe, you turned him down, I assumed that meant you didn't like him that way." She said coyly.

"Well then you're a lot dumber than everyone thinks because I only said no because of what happened between me and Jonathan." I had to get away from her before I lost anymore control. I had to go see Tim and find out the truth, he would tell me that she was lying.

"Wait Chloe, there is more." Lyla said grabbing my arm as I tried to walk away.

"What more could you have to say to me Lyla?" I said agitated.

"I think I might be pregnant." I didn't even think I just swung, and easily made contact with her cheek. I had just slapped Lyla Garrity, a possibly pregnant Lyla Garrity. Without a word or a second thought I ran right out of the library and straight to Tim's house. I couldn't help but cry the whole way there. When I arrived at the house I began pounding on the door. Billy answered and I sheepishly asked for Tim. He yelled for him to come out and I backed away to the lawn when he reached the door. He immediately saw that I was crying and rushed to my side. I couldn't even think of a logical opening statement so I just got right down to the issue.

"Tell me it isn't true." I said sternly.

"Tell you what isn't true?" Tim asked very confused. I stepped back and started pacing, maybe Lyla was lying he didn't already know what I was talking about so that was a good sign.

"Tell me you didn't sleep with Lyla after I said no to you." I said stopping to look him in the eye. He looked at me, and his face dropped slightly. He let out a deep breath he had seem to be holding and then spoke.

"I did" He said looking into my eyes. My whole world seemed to shatter, we weren't together then but how could he, how could he tell me he wants to date me and then go and fuck my cousin.

"Why?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"I was mad at you. So I went and did what I thought would hurt you most." He said stepping towards me causing me to take a step back. He put his hands at his side and spoke again. "I regretted it the second I did it. I even said your name while we were having sex. Chloe you all I think about and all I want. I'm in love with you." He reached out to touch me and I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled "I can't believe you! Lyla?! I would probably care less if it had been some random girl that you had no history with, but LYLA! What the hell Tim? Just stay the hell away from me! I am done!" I said before running home. The next few days were excruciatingly long, and what made it worse was having to see Tim in almost every class and at cheerleading practice. He kept trying to talk to me and I just walked away. I just couldn't deal with him right now, I was too angry and hurt, and I would have to take some time to get used to the fact that my own cousin and the man I was in love with could betray me like that.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Only a week had past but the fact that I had convinced myself that I loved Tim was just so overwhelming, and then I found out that he had gone and slept with Lyla. I hated the fact that I had to be so close to him on a daily basis , well I would have but he hadn't shown up to school all week. It was Thursday and he had missed 3 practices already and I was sure I wouldn't see him at today's practice. He was unbelievable he just stands there and watches me walk away and then he what, throws his life away. I was about to begin practicing Monica's new ridiculous routine when coach called me over. I jogged over to where he stood watching the team practice.

"What's up coach?" I asked as I stopped my jog.

"Have you any idea where Riggins is?" He asked never taking his eyes off of practice.

"No coach, Tim and I aren't exactly hanging or even talking these days coach." I said with a sad tone.

"Well if you happen to see him tell him he better get his ass to the game tomorrow or he is off the team." Coach said sternly. "Thank you Chloe, I appreciate it and I am sure Tim will too."

I didn't even bother returning to practice I just ran right to Tim's house. I had heard that he was staying with some guy that Mindy knew and Tyra had told me where it was just in case I had decided to forgive Tim. Unfortunately for Tim I wasn't headed there to forgive him, I was there to smarten his ass up. I arrived at the house just as his roommate was leaving so I was let in. The house was filthy, empty beer cans and booze bottles all over the place. Dirty dishes and clothes strewn across the living room, I did my best to avoid stepping on anything and made my way up the stairs. I could hear a woman giggling like a hyena. I followed that sound and shoved the door opened quickly. What I saw when it opened was Tim Riggins with a leggy blonde wrapped around him. Tim seemed to try and push her off of him as soon as he saw me, but she wasn't having it.

"Well looks like a very good excuse to be missing practice. Nicely done Tim, really nicely done." I said as I placed my hands on my hips. "Do you mind excusing us?" The blonde looked really confused.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The chick asked.

"No, just some cheerleader." Tim said looking straight at me.

"Oh Ouch that really hurt Tim, but if you think that little comment is going to make me run out of here crying you have another thing coming Riggins." I said sternly. "Now as I said before GET OUT OR I WILL DRAG YOU BY YOUR HAIR!"

"Call me Tim, whenever you get tired of this old hag." The blonde said as she walked past me.

"Oh it was lovely to meet you Malibu Barbie. Really Tim that's what you choose to do when you should be at practice?" I said as he still continued to remain completely silent. "Okay fine if that's how you want it. I just came here because coach asked me to. He cares about what happens to you Tim and so do I. You have missed 4 practices this week and if you don't get your ass to the game tomorrow then you are off the team. I may be furious at you right now, but I refuse to let you throw away your future."

"Chloe I..." Tim started but I didn't let him finish.

"No! I don't even want to hear it Tim, just get your ass to the game tomorrow or you will lose everything." I said before walking out of the house. Luckily Tim seemed to listen and showed up to the game. After that I had to deal with seeing him on a regular basis for a solid two weeks and it was driving me insane. I needed a distraction so I went for a run, which ultimately lead me to the Taylor house. I knocked on the door and Coach answered.

"Well hello Chloe, it's so nice to see you, come on in Julie is in her room working on some homework go on in and drag her out for a break." Coach said as he let me in the house. I walked in to Julie's room and plopped myself down on the bed.

"Rough day?" Julie asked.

"More like rough week. I have to see him everywhere and although I am furious with him, I am still crazy about him." I said with a sigh.

"Well then just let him off the hook. I mean I understand that it hurt for him to go and sleep with Lyla just because he was hurt, but Chloe, Tim isn't usually good at relationships and the fact that he actually hasn't slept with you yet means that he cares about you a lot." Julie said not looking up from her homework.

"Ugh I don't even want to think about it. Can I stay here this weekend? Lyla is all about wallowing in her own self pity and trying to get me to sympathize with her." I said with a sigh. "She's just mad because even when she told Tim that she might be pregnant he didn't want her. Thank god she isn't pregnant, or I'd have to see a little baby Riggins around town and I don't think I could handle that."

"If she's not pregnant then what is holding you back from being with Tim?" Julie said with a very confused expression on her face.

"Why do you care so much? And how can you possibly be this behind on homework? Gracie been crying at all hours of the night or something?" I asked as I walked over and looked at all the books she had stacked on her desk.

"Well there have been some new developments around here and I really don't care to delve into the while you are in your present state. So let's just go enjoy a girl's night ok!! We'll watch girly movies and pig out on my mom's junk food stash it will be great. She may even join in if you don't mind?" Julie said as she threw down her pencil and led me to the living room, where we settled in for a long night of girlie drama and chocolate! We had just finished one movie when I heard the front door open and close.

"Did coach go out for something? I don't remember seeing him leave?" I said just before I saw Tim Riggins appear in the doorway to the living room.

"Hey Tim how was work?" Mrs. Taylor said with a hesitant smile.

"It was fine...oh hey Chloe...Do you guys mind if I join you I'm not really that tired and the couch sort of is my bed?" Tim asked trying to lighten the mood and the tension.

"You know I am actually really tired from my run earlier I think I am going to head to bed I will see everyone in the morning." I said as I got up and headed for Julie's bedroom.

"Hey don't forget we have the day off school tomorrow! We're heading to the store first thing; weather network says there is a bad store coming." Julie yelled.

TIM'S P.O.V

"Well this is going to be an awkward weekend I guess." I said as I sat down in the seat that Chloe had been sitting in. "Look Mrs. T if you need me to stay somewhere else to avoid bloodshed then I can see if I can stay with Tyra or Landry or someone."

"Don't be silly Tim, Chloe is a mature young adult she is perfectly capable of being polite in our house, and that girl is obviously crazy about you." Mrs. Taylor said.

"So why won't she forgive me then? I just want to be with her and it is insanely frustrating to see her so hurt and not being able to do anything about it." I said laying my head back on the couch.

"Tim she went through a lot of drama with her ex back in Houston, she just doesn't want that again. So give her time. I'm doing my best but some assistance from you would be greatly appreciated. So that little scene that you had going on at your old place today, that can't happen anymore. If you want to be with her you have to wait for her, and stay away from your escapades." Julie said with a smile. "Okay I am going to bed, please think about what I said Tim, and can you drive us to the store tomorrow, her truck is broken and mom and dad are going out of town. It'll just be us and Aunt Shelly this weekend."

"No problem, and thanks Jules I really appreciate all the help. Night Mrs. T." I said as I laid myself out on the couch and waited for sleep to come over me. I didn't fall asleep for what seemed like forever so I had plenty of time to think about how I could convince Chloe to forgive me.


	4. Chapter 5

The next morning I awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon and I knew exactly where I was, the Taylor's. I quickly got dressed in a denim skirt, tank top and tossed my hair up into a messy bun. I really didn't feel like putting much effort into my appearance, once I was dressed and had washed my face I headed out to the kitchen and sat down next to Gracie Bell who immeadiatly reached out for me.

"Good Morning Gracie Bell" I said as I made goofy faces at her. She suddenly started waving her hands around and smiling and cooing at something behind me. When I turned around I was greeted by a half asleep Tim Riggins stretching as he entered the kitchen.

"Breakfast smells amazing Shells" Tim said sitting across from me, on purpose I was sure. "Morning Jules, Gracie Bell...Chloe."

"Morning Tim." Julie said with a sly smile. I simply gave him a quick smile and resumed eating my breakfast.

"So where are your parents Jules?" I asked curious as to how we were planning on getting to the store.

"Oh Mom and Dad left first thing for a wedding in houston. So Tim here has volunteered to take us to the store while Aunt Shelly watches Gracie." Julie said with a smile.

"Oh" I said trying to come up with something else, but I didn't know what to say I wasn't exactly thrilled that I would be crammed into Tim's truck with him and Julie.

"Well I am ready whenever you are ladies?" Tim said getting up and placing his plate in the sink. I got up and went into Julie's room to grab my purse and then headed to the truck where thankfully Julie was already seated beside Tim. "All set Chloe?"

"Yup, we better get going looks like the rain is about to hit." I said pulling the door shut. As soon as we pulled into the general store parking lot it seemed that everyone and their brother was there picking up supplies, we had to park at the back of the lot and the rain was coming down hard. We got out of the car and ran into the store. Just as we had reached the door the rain suddenly stopped and Tim was gazing up at the sky with a very worried look upon his face. I took one glance then headed inside to browse, I needed to think and just not be that close to Tim Riggins, I may be mad at him but the things he does to me just by being in the same room, it was ridiculous.

I had been wondering for about 15-20 mins when I heard the store manager yell to take cover. I walked to the end of the aisle and saw Tim running back in and grabbing Julie. He yelled take cover and I looked out the window and saw the huge funnel cloud heading towards us. I didn't really have enough time to process anything that I had just seen, because before I could turn around I was blown into a shelf and everything went black.

Tim's P.O.V

Julie was just finishing up at the cash when I had heard the weather channel say that a tornado was headed our way. I ran outside to check things out and there it was, as soon as I saw it I ran back inside yelled to take cover, grabbed Jules by the hand and got behind the biggest wall I could find. When it was safe to move again I began to panic, where was Chloe? Was she hurt? Had she taken cover? I stood up and quickly checkd myself over, I had gotten some minor scrapes from glass but nothing big. I looked at Julie who was doing the same to herself.

"You okay Jules? Are you hurt at all?" I asked examining her to make sure.

"No I am okay, but where's Chloe?" I could see the panic in her eyes, just before I heard her yell Chloe's name. "CHLOE!!!"

"CHLOE!!! Where are you?" The store was trashed, glass and shelving had flown everywhere and food was all over the place.

"Tim, I think she is down that last aisle there son, someone said there was a lot of blood over there and I had seen someone go that way just before the storm hit." The manager said as he helped an elderly couple to their feet.

"Come on Jules." I said pulling her from a daze.

"Tim you don't think, I mean she's going to be okay right?" Julie asked as she followed me to the aisle that the manager had pointed out. It was a canned goods aisle. There were cans all over the floor, along with glass and metal shelving. Then I saw it, the pool of blood surrounding a leg. I immeadiately recognized the shoes that were on the persons feet as did Julie because she covered her eyes by leaning into my shoulder.

"Jules go get my truck pull it up to the front door, we're going to need to get her to the hospital, and ask Mr. Martin if he has some towels or something we can use to stop the bleeding." I said before kneeling down and lifting the shelf off to reveal a semi-conscience Chloe with cuts on her arms, a broken leg and cuts on her face. "Chloe? Chloe can you hear me?"

"Tim..." She said barely above a whisper.

"Ya, it's me Chloe, I'm going to get you out of here okay. I'm going to get you to a hospital, I just need you to hold on for me okay." I said as I slowly and gently picked her up. The blood was easily soaking through my shirt and she was getting so pale. I ran outside and as I was placing her in the truck she tried to speak again.

"Tim...I'm sorry" She said before blacking out again. I got out of the way quickly so Julie could get the bleeding under control, neither of us really knew what we were doing but I hoped that bit of first aid i had picked up would help in some way. I hopped into the drivers side and sped off to the hospital, just praying that she would be okay. I needed her to be okay so I could finally have her back in my life.

When we pulled into the hospital, I pulled her out of the car and ran inside. "Help! I need a doctor!" I yelled as a couple nurses ran my way with a gurny. I laid her down and they all told me I couldn't follow her. I sat patiently in the waiting room for hours while they took her into the operating room. I just needed them to bring her back to me, because now that I've met her I know that I can't see my life without her.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chloe's P.O.V

When I awoke it felt like my body had been ripped to pieces, my head felt so heavy and my throat was so sore and dry. I looked around the room as best I could with my stiffened neck and saw the white walls and then my eyes met his sleeping form in the corner of the room. He was lying on a couch, his clothes covered in blood, and he looked exhausted even though he was already asleep. I didn't want to wake him but the noise of Coach, Mrs. Taylor and Julie running in had woken him.

"Oh sweetie, thank goodness you're awake!" Mrs. Taylor said quickly rushing out to grab a nurse.

"How are you Julie? Are you okay?" I asked hoarsely. She shook her head yes and left the room as tears filled her eyes.

"You look much better then when we first got here sweet heart." Coach said with a smile. Riggins here has refused to leave this room, I tell you whatever you've done to this boy it has changed him deep down."

"Can I have a minute with Tim Coach?" I asked as Tim approached the chair beside the bed.

"No problem just come get me when you're done Riggins I need to talk to Chloe for a second." Coach said giving me a kiss on the forehead and patting Tim on the back.

"Are you okay? Were you hurt?" I asked trying to clear my throat. Tim poured me some water from my tray and sat down beside me as he handed me the cup.

"I'm more concerned about you? Are you in pain I can get the nurse to...?" He said as he began to get up, but I did my best to catch his hand before he could.

"I need to say this Tim. I'm sorry for shutting you out for so long, it hurt me that you went to Lyla, and it hurt me even more that you were throwing your whole future away. I am so insanely crazy about you and that scares the living shit out of me." I said taking a sip of water and a deep breath. "You make me feel things that I have never felt before, and sometimes I don't think I can control myself around you."

"Chloe, I fucked up so bad going to Lyla after you had turned me down, but I knew immediately after that you are all I wanted. Chloe you are amazing and you make me want to be a better man, and get my life together. When I am with you, or when I think about you I see a future, and a great one. You believe in me, and you drive me wild all at the same time." Tim said. "When I saw that tornado, all I thought about was wanting to make sure you were safe, and when I saw you lying under that shelf in your own blood. I thought I had lost you forever. I need you Chloe in so many ways."

"Tim... Come here." I said leaning as far forward as I could. He leaned forward and I quickly capture his lips in a chaste kiss. "I'm done running from my feelings; all I want is to be with you from here on in."

"Thank God because if I can't do that again I might actually lose my mind." Tim said with a sly grin. Tim sat on the bed and kissed me again before we heard a knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but I was hoping to speak with Chloe for a moment." Coach said as he stood at the door waiting for Tim to vacate the room. Tim took the hint kissed me goodbye and coach patted him on the shoulder on his way out. "Thanks son, this won't take long, just try not to keep your ear at the door. Why don't you head home grab a shower and some fresh clothes?"

"Okay I guess that is probably a good idea, I will be right back okay!" Tim said before leaving the room.

"Well that boy is really crazy about you Chloe...Should I be concerned?" Coach asked

"Don't worry Coach; it's not like that with me and Tim." I said with a smile as I did my best to sit up.

"Well that's good to hear; now I came by because I found some things while I was in Houston at my parent's house. They were actually your mom's and I thought maybe you might want them." Coach said sitting on the bed and placing a box on my lap. There were pictures, an old cheerleading sweater, and a class ring.

"I don't know if you knew but your mom and I dated back in High School and for a little while before she and your dad got together." Coach said. "I was crazy about your mom and then she just vanished, without as much as a word. I never really found out what happened. Then I saw her 4 months later and she was married and pregnant with you, and I was dating Tami."

"Coach, my mom always told me that she was 6 months pregnant with me when she got married that her and my dad got married because of me." I said very confused, and very intrigued. I had a lot of things brewing in my mind, but I didn't allow myself the time to filter any of it before I spoke again. "Coach, when I came to town and you realized who my mom was; did you ever think that maybe I could be yours?"

"I had actually never thought about it...is there really a chance that you could be my daughter?" Coach asked.

"I think there might be...Coach, I have never told anyone this, but part of the reason mom's leukemia went unnoticed for so long, was because the bruises were from my dad, so she never went to the hospital. Mine were from Jonathan and Lance. Him sending me here has been the best thing he could have ever done to me." I said sadly. "Look I don't want to pressure you or guilt you into anything...but would you be willing to do a DNA test to prove it either way?"

"Chloe, are you sure you want to do this?" Coach asked.

"Coach if it means that I can be free of Lance and all of his bullshit then I will happily do it." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Look I am not asking you to take me in or tell anyone I just need to know so that I can either get emancipated or get my inheritance from him."

"Chloe if it turns out that you are my daughter, I intend on taking full responsibility of you. I would want you to move in with us, and I would want to take care of you."

"Thanks Coach...I think I should probably get some rest can you find out when I can be sprung from here, I kind of hate hospitals so the sooner the better!" I said laying back down and pulling the sheets up to my face. Maybe Dillon had more in store for me then I had ever thought possible, and if Coach did turn out to be my dad, then maybe I would finally be free from Lance and my entire nightmare back in Houston.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chloe's P.O.V

I spent a week in the hospital and Tim came by every day, Mrs. Taylor told the school where he was and got both of our assignments so that we could stay caught up. I had missed a great deal of first semester's football games due to my broken leg. I sat in the stands with Julie and her mom rather than on the field with the rest of the squad. So tonight would be my triumphant return. We had all actually been informed of who our new players would be, due to the changes in the roster. Tim and I were in his truck on the way to the game and he was all smiles and I couldn't figure out why. There was no way he could know about the surprise party Mrs. Taylor and I were planning in a couple weeks, so he must have something up his sleeve.

We pulled up to the field and as soon as Tim parked he was at my door opening it and helping me out so that I wouldn't strain myself. I had to laugh at how protective he was over me, it was really cute. When I hoped out of the car, I kissed him on the cheek. He was quick it go for more, capturing my lips in a chaste kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well I had to get it in before my new cheerleader see's me. I must warn you that Tim Riggins cheerleader's are usually very peppy and tend to throw themselves at me so, I will need all of the protection I can get." Tim said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled. I didn't say anything I just hoped up into his arms and kissed him passionately. "Wow...umm is she looking or something, because that would probably keep her at bay for the night?"

"Well you were right, Riggins cheerleader really does have a hard time keeping her hands off of you" I said with a smile. He gave me a very confused look, which caused me to laugh. I was still in his arms when I spoke again, he had a hand on each butt cheek, and I was pressed tightly against him. "I'm your cheerleader Tim."

"Nice, I definitely have the hottest cheerleader!" Tim said before putting me down. I grabbed my bag kissed him again and then ran off to the rest of the girls. Panthers won the game and I was jumping up and down cheering with the girls when Tim came up from behind and hugged me.

"Good Job, Tim! You had an amazing game. So I guess that's just one more step on the way to State!" I said before kissing him. "So where is the party at tonight?"

"Chloe we don't have to go if you don't want to? I am absolutely okay with hanging at your place or going back to the Taylor's and watch a movie." Tim said putting me down.

"Babe, are you telling me that you are not dying to go and celebrate with the guys? Of course we are going to go out tonight! We'll go for a bit and then I will probably just go home and crash." I said with a smile.

We headed to Smash's place because his mom and sister's were out of town this weekend. The keg was all set up and everybody had already started drinking when we arrived. So Tim grabbed a beer and I grabbed a coke, I did after all end up volunteering to be the DD tonight. So we had been drinking, talking and dancing around for a couple of hours when Smash and Tim started talking about an upcoming game in, 6 weeks or so. It was a game against Houston, and the second I heard that I froze. I needed to get out of that room I didn't want to hear about the Houston star quarterback anymore, it was all making me sick, so I ran out and ended up running down the block to a park, where I sat myself down on a swing. Tim must have noticed my disappearance because when I looked up I saw him running down the street towards the park.

"Hey what's wrong?" He said as he knelt down in from of me. I had tears in my eyes, and I couldn't look at him. I didn't want him to know this; I didn't know if I was ready to tell him all about my past. "Come on Chloe, you can tell me anything...I am crazy about you and nothing will change that I promise."

"Tim...This is not something I really wanted you to know, but I guess I have to tell you now." I said before taking a deep breath. "Back in Houston, I dated Jonathan Cross. We dated for 2 years, but when my mom died things changed between us, I was in a dark place and he wanted his perky little head cheerleading girlfriend and I couldn't be that. My dad wasn't too impressed with it either. He was however impressed with the massive fortune he inherited at least while he had custody of me. So he did his best to make sure that the town thought we were still the happy family we were when my mom was alive. After a homecoming game Jonathan decided we were going to take our relationship to the next level. I had other plans so he pulled over near a field and as soon as I realized what was going on I booked it out of the truck. I didn't get far before he grabbed me by my hair, and I did my best to fight him off, but I couldn't do it. He beat me up and raped me in the field."

"What did you dad do about it when you told him?" Tim asked as his hands balled into fists.

"When I woke up in the hospital the next morning he told me that I had been mugged and that was the end of the story" I said as tears began to fall freely. "My dad had always hated me, part of me thinks that maybe he always thought I wasn't his. He used to hit me and my mom all the time, so whenever I wouldn't do something for him or Jonathan I would receive a beating. That was until I threatened to send social services to the house and as soon as he thought he could lose his fortune he sent me here."

"Chloe, I wish you had told me sooner, I never would have been such a dick about you turning me down in September." Tim said leaning his forehead on mine before kissing my tears.

"I didn't want anyone know about it. Nobody in my family believed me not even Lyla or Uncle Buddy, so why would anyone else believe me." I said sadly.

"Chloe I will always believe you. And I promise you that neither one of them will ever lay a hand on you again. I promise to keep you safe." Tim said pulling her up and into his arms. "Let's get you home."

"Do you think you could stay the night? Uncle Buddy isn't home and it's none of Lyla's business." I said before kissing him.

"If you want me to stay then I will gladly stay." Tim said with a smile as they walked to his truck. I spent the night wrapped in Tim's arms, and I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so safe. When I woke up I smelt coffee and an empty space beside me. "I thought you might want coffee."

"Thanks for staying." I said with a smile as I took the cup from his hand.

"Well I almost bailed when you started snoring, but if it helped." Tim said with I laugh.

"I do not snore!" I said hitting him playfully. "And it did help, more than you could ever know." I moved from my spot on the bed, to his lap at the foot of the bed.

"So it's Saturday what did you have planned?" Tim asked placing his coffee on the floor and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well I was planning on going for a run, and then nothing at all." I said with a smile. "What did you have planned?"

"I would love to be staying in bed with you all day, I could go for a run I suppose and then coach has this book of workouts and things to whip my butt into shape." Tim said before kissing me.

"Well how about we go for a run, and then I'll help you through those workouts." I said pulling myself off his lap and into my closet. I quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and re-emerged as I was tying my hair back. "I must warn you I am a bit of a drill sergeant."

"Ok that sounds like a decent plan. Let's head to my place so I can change and then we can go for that run. Hope you can keep up Scott" Tim said before pulling me in for a kiss.

"Oh I think I can handle it." I said as we climbed into Tim's truck and headed for his house. Today was going to be an interesting day, and I couldn't wait to see what was going to happen.


	7. Chapter 8 chapter 9

Chapter 8

We did our run and headed to the football field so that Tim could do his workouts; I grabbed a whistle from the locker room and put it around my neck. Tim started his workouts but quickly became distracted by my legs, butt and boobs. I had to laugh the boy knew what he wanted, and he was being really good at respecting my boundaries. I really wasn't too sure I could hold back much longer. He came up from behind me and began pulling me against his sweaty chest. I blew the whistle which startled him and caused me to smile.

"Oh...you don't play fair coach...I can't do this while you're dressed like that, it's entirely too distracting." Tim said with a smile. "I think 2 hours or workouts is enough for today, let's go grab something to eat?"

"Fine you win; it was getting more difficult to be the mean drill sergeant with you all sweaty like that anyways." I said with a smile. "Oh coach wants to meet with you tonight while I go out with Jules and her mom; you guys have Gracie Bell duty."

"Ok sounds good; is the Alamo Freeze good for lunch?" Tim asked.

"Sounds perfect I want to get a nice big burger." I said licking my lips, and hoping on his back so that he could carry me to his truck. We grabbed a burger, and sat in the Alamo Freeze joking around and having a blast when reality set in that his meeting/babysitting session with coach was fast approaching and I had to go out with Mrs. T and Julie to get all of the things I needed for Tim's birthday party next week. So we headed back to the Taylor's and sadly parted ways.

Tim's P.O.V

I was out on the porch with coach grilling steaks, and talking about football and stuff, when Gracie began to wake up.

"I've got her coach you watch those steaks." I said as I ran into the house, changed her and laid her back down to sleep. "She is a feisty one coach, definitely doesn't like to miss the party."

"Julie was the same way, always fighting it whenever we'd try and lay her down."Coach said taking a swig of his beer. "I've been meaning to ask you something Tim."

"Sure Coach anything." I said with a smile.

"You and Chloe, What exactly is going on with you two?" Coach asked as he sat down at the patio table across from me.

"Coach, I am crazy about her, I have never felt this way before...not even with Lyla, and I have never wanted to be half the man Chloe makes me. I know you don't want us to be distracting by girls and stuff coach but she is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I mean she's the one who kicked my butt back onto the team after you talked to her, I just know that if she's in my life everything will be okay." I said with a ridiculous smile on my face. I couldn't believe that I was talking like this with coach, I was not that kind of guy but Coach always seemed to see the softer side in me.

"Son, I know that Chloe would never do anything to put you or your football career in jeopardy, she's a good kid and I couldn't be happier that she is in your life and Julie's." Coach said before going to grab the steaks. We sat and ate dinner and then headed in to go over plays and stuff for Friday's game, we only had a week of practices to get this together and losing the day before my birthday wouldn't have been a good start to the weekend.

Chloe's P.O.V

We were walking around the party supply store the next town over chatting about school, college and girl things. It was really nice to see Julie enjoying her mom's company rather than hating her. I missed that about my mom. We used to have great mother daughter nights whenever Lance was out of town. She would tell me all about the great love of her life and how much fun she had in high school. I missed her so much, but I had to say that my life in Dillon was becoming quite an amazing one, I had a family that cared about me, and dreamy boyfriend who happened to be my saviour, and I may have also found a way to free myself from Lance altogether.

"So honey, you and Tim Riggins have been spending an awful lot of time together, are ya'll and item yet?" Mrs. Taylor said.

"Mom!" Julie said with a blush.

"What I am interested in the girl's life. She is at our place so much she is practically another daughter." Mrs. Taylor said with a laugh. I smiled brightly before I spoke.

"We are an item Mrs. T and Tim is actually a really great guy, I think the fact that we are so different and still so alike makes us kind of a perfect pair." I said grabbing some cups and plates and putting them in the basket. "I am just really happy and I don't think anything could screw it up."

"Well that is so good to hear honey; I know he is going to be real surprised with this party. I don't think he will suspect a thing. You my dear have really done something to him, that boy comes home from seeing you and he is just so smitten. I think he is actually a changed man." Mrs. Taylor said as we approached the cash. "Okay ladies do we have everything we need, we've got balloons, cups, plates, napkins and we'll stop and get the food on the way home , how about we go for dinner ya'll grab something at Applebee's see if Tyra can join us on her break or something."

"Okay sounds good mom." Julie said as we paid for everything and headed to the car to load it all up. This was going to be a great night, the barbeque was going to be great and I had another surprise up my sleeve that nobody knew about.

Chapter 9

It had finally arrived it was Tim's birthday and I couldn't help but smile as I crawled out of bed and grabbed my phone. I dialled his number and lay back down. He answered and sounded as if I had waked him up.

"Hello beautiful" He said very groggily.

"Good Morning Birthday Boy." I said with a big smile across my face.

"It would be a better morning if you were here. I really wish you had stayed with Julie last night. Mrs. T is making breakfast and they guys are taking me out for the day when am I going to get to see my girl?" Tim said as he got up out of bed.

"Well I am coming to get your truck today, so I will be there for breakfast in 15 minutes, and then I expect you to enjoy yourself today with the guys because you are all mine tonight." I said before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. I quickly threw on a sundress and walked out into the kitchen to find Lyla sitting at the table reading the bible and eating her breakfast. "Morning Lyla"

"Morning Chloe, Don't you look all nice today." Lyla said with a sly grin. "Big plans today?"

"Ya it's actually Tim's birthday so we're having a big barbeque tonight at the Taylor's and it's going to be a great birthday for Tim, he deserves it after the shit year he had with you last year. Sorry but it's true." I said grabbing my purse and heading for the door. I couldn't handle Lyla and her mighty proud attitude. I got to the Taylor's and my mood was a bit dampened, until I saw Tim smiling and waiting for me out front. "Well if it isn't the birthday boy." I said as I jumped up into his arms.

"I am so happy to see you." Tim said before kissing me. "I think there may just be enough breakfast left for you, I couldn't help myself it was too good, and I am the birthday boy after all."

"Well I guess I will take whatever's left over; I definitely wasn't going to sit down to breakfast with little miss sunshine this morning." I said with a laugh. "So where are the guys taking you today?"

"I think we are going to play some touch football, hang out nothing too exhilarating. I am definitely looking forward to my night with you though." Tim said wrapping his arms around me, and kissing me softly. "How about we just fast forward and go right to tonight?"

"I wish we could but it does require some set up so I will see you here at 4pm and you better have enjoyed your day because I want you in a real good mood when I get back." I said as the guys pulled up. "Hey Matt, Smash, Landry you boys make sure he has fun today." I said as Tim ran in to get his bag, he came back out and wrapped his arms around me and gave me a more passionate kiss. "Have a good day baby! Happy Birthday! Have fun ya'll"

As soon as Tim and the guys had pulled away I ran inside grabbed some breakfast and then Coach and I headed out to grab the food for the party. I really liked coach and we had done that DNA test a week ago and we were now just awaiting the results. As we walked through the store it brought back flashes of the tornado, and the accident that happened but I shook that out of my mind. Coach was talking about the improvements he's seen in Tim's on and off the field.

"Coach, what do you think Tim will do after high school and football?" I asked. Coach took a deep breath and threw some burgers and steak into the cart.

"Well Chloe...I don't really know. It's hard to say what Tim really wants for his life. I think Billy, and the rest of us want nothing more than to see him go off to college, and have all of the success in the world." Coach said. "You look like you have a lot on your mind Chloe what is it?"

"Oh nothing, I just really want this day to go really well. Tim's really important to me, and he's been dealing with some tough things lately. He just deserves a day all to him." I said as we continued to shop. I couldn't tell him the real reason I looked like I had so much on my mind. I was nervous about my special surprise for Tim; he had no idea where I was taking him before the Taylors barbeque. We hoped back into the car and headed back to the house, where I took Tim's truck and headed over to Tyra's house.

"Hey Tyra, I am here for you to work your magic." I said as I walked into the house, I spotted Landry on the couch and smiled at him. "Hey Landry...how's it going?"

"Pretty good, should be an interesting Barbeque tonight." He said as he put his plate in the sink and kissed Tyra on the cheek. "Okay I have to head to work for a bit, I will see you at the party babe."

"So does he suspect anything?" Tyra asked. "I found the perfect dress when Julie and I went shopping the other day, it is perfectly acceptable for you to wear at the Taylors, and the Lingerie that you'll wear underneath is perfectly unacceptable."

"You are so bad Tyra, I am so nervous though. I just don't want to screw this up." I said as I sat down on the bed.

"I don't think there is anything you can do to screw this up Chloe. He is absolutely crazy about you." Tyra said with a smile. "I have never seen Tim Riggins so smitten before, not even with your cousin."

We chatted about college, boys and Tim while Tyra did my hair and makeup, and got me all ready to pick up Tim. 4 o'clock arrived pretty quickly, and I hoped in the truck and headed over to Smash's place to pick Tim up. Tonight was going to be a very interesting night.

I pulled up to Smash's place and there he was leaning against Smash's new car, hair hanging over his face, looking sexier than ever. He smiled as he saw me pull up, and I couldn't help the bright smile that came over my face. "So how was your day birthday boy?"

"It's a whole lot better now that you're here." Tim said leaning forward in the passengers seat to kiss me. I smiled handed him a blindfold and he looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, now put it on or you'll ruin the whole surprise." I said as I continued to drive to our destination. Since Billy would be at the BBQ already I had decided we would go there for some alone time. I pulled into the drive way, and ran around to help Tim out of the car. I lead him into the house and took him to his room. I had to laugh he looked so out of his element standing there blindfolded. I laid myself down on his bed. "okay you can take it off."

Tim's P.O.V

I couldn't believe this girl, she was amazing. She is pulling out all the stops for my birthday, not even Billy had done that when I was little. So there I stood in god only knows where waiting for her to tell me something. I could hear rustling , and a few other sounds, some of which sounded like stifled giggles, but I shook it off. " Okay you can take it off." I heard her say. When I pulled the blindfold down, and my breath caught in my throat. There she was laying on my bed, in a gorgeous black dress, looking amazing.

"Wow." Was all I could manage to say, causing her to smile, she got up on her knees and crawled to the edge of the bed. She looked so sexy and I had all sorts of things running through my mind and I could not really come up with a coherent thought, so I took a deep breath and took a step forward so that her lips collided with mine. "What is all this?"

"Your birthday present." She said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 10

Sorry it's so short, I am at work on break and I just had to get this out of my system  hope you enjoy it please comment and let me know how I'm doing!!!!

Chapter 10

Tim's P.O.V

"Chloe, you look amazing....and I can't even begin to express what all this means to me....but you don't have to do this." I said wrapping my arms around her waist. I sighed, as much as I clearly wanted this, I wasn't 100% sure she was ready for taking whatever we were to this level. I needed to make sure she was fully aware of what she was getting into and what she meant to me, because I didn't want to ever hurt her.

"Tim, I want to do this for you, I wish it could have been you the first time, okay. I wish that I had been through a better first time experience with sex, but I wasn't so now I want to make sure that I can experience the real thing, with someone I'm falling in love with." She said as her eyes filled with love, passion and even some tears. She leaned forward and captured my lips in a soft kiss, and leaned her forehead against mine when we parted. "I want this, and I want you."

"You really are something Chloe Scott." I said capturing her lips again. "Definitely the luckiest bastard in Dillon." She laughed in between kisses. Then her face turned, not serious, but passionate, and our kisses grew more heated. I ran my hands up and down her back, threw her hair, and around her ass. The dress she wore was amazing, and hugged her body in all the right places, but it was a completely unnecessary barrier that I needed to remove. I was quick to grab the zipper and pull it down, feeling lacy under my fingers, caused me to moan. This girl was amazing; she planned this whole thing right down to the sexy lingerie. She leaned back to lie on the bed giving me the perfect view of her entire negligee. It took every bit of strength within me, not to just jump on that bed and take her there, but I knew I had to take this slow, and make this about a beautiful experience for her. She deserved that. I placed kisses up along her jaw, down her neck and shoulders leading right down to her glorious chest. She was nervous, I could feel her heart racing and ragged breath on my neck, but she begged me to continue insisting it was fine. Every once in a while when I hit a really sensitive spot I could hear her trying to stifle a moan. "Don't baby, I want to hear you...I want to know this is what you want."

"Tim you have no idea what you do to me." Chloe said with a smile. "I can see why all those rally girls kept coming back."

"I'm all yours now." I said looking into her eyes for assurance as I placed my hands on her back, just at the clasp of her bra. She nodded, and let go of a breath I don't think she realized she was holding, and smiled. "You're all I want Chloe Scott, from here on in...Just you."

Her bra fell to the floor and she seemed to get a bit nervous again, so I began kissing all over, taking time to cover every inch of skin I could see. It was the first time I think I'd actually made love to a girl, with Rally girls it was just about need, and lust, with Lyla it was just about crazy sex, and with Jackie it was about passion and the chance of getting caught. Other than the first time with Tyra I don't think I'd ever truly made love to a woman. It was the perfect birthday present she could have ever given me, and now that I lie there with her in my arms I never wanted to leave this room. I could feel her smile against my chest, and I could smell her sweet peach scented shampoo, I definitely wanted to spend the remainder of my birthday in this bed with her wrapped up in my arms, but the Taylors wanted to have a birthday dinner for me, and if we didn't get a move on we'd be late.

"I hate to say this, but we should probably get going if we're ever going to get to the Taylor's for dinner." I said with a sigh.

"You're probably right, I'm just too comfortable right now." Chloe said stretching out on the bed, giving me a peek at her breasts as the blanket fell below them. She caught me and quickly covered herself up. I sighed and leaned across the bed so that my face met hers.

"Don't ever feel like you need to cover up around me. You're gorgeous, and I cannot tell you how perfect this was, so Thank you so much." I said before kissing her. She pulled me down for a deeper kiss and I smiled against her lips. "As much as I'd like to continue this, I think I need to be strong here and get you dressed, because if you stay naked I am never going to leave this house."

"Oh alright, I'll go freshen up and then we can get going." She said as she grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. She re-emerged looking as beautiful as ever, hair slightly fuller from the rolling around in the bed, but it still looked amazing. We drove to the Taylor's pretty much in silence, holding hands and both smiling like fools. I couldn't help but smile when I was with her, she made me feel things that I have never felt before, and I never want to feel for anyone else ever again. When we pulled up to the Taylor's house the front door was open, and the lights were all off. I began to panic, what if somebody broke in, what if Julie was home on her own and her parents had gone out to pick up something for dinner....all sorts of thoughts began to race through my mind. I helped Chloe out of the car and held her behind me protectively. "What's wrong?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I think someone might have broken in. Just stay behind me and if there is someone I want you to run okay." I said as we walked slowly into the house. We got all the way to the open sliding door with no sign of anyone, so I decided to check the back yard. As soon as I stepped out onto the back deck, lights came on and basically all of the Dillon Panthers and their families jumped out yelling surprise. I had to laugh when I turned around and saw Chloe with a very proud smile on her face....my girl certainly was something else, and I was not going to let her go.


	9. Chapter 11 chapter 12

Chapter 11

Chloe's P.O.V

I had to laugh, only Tim would automatically jump to the conclusion that someone had broken into the house and then run off and try and be the hero. It was definitely a good plan on Julie's part. He looked so happy right now, making his way around the back yard, saying thank you to all of the guests that had come to celebrate with him. I had definitely surprised him, with both the party and the pre-party. He was so worth it though, especially after how perfect and wonderful our first time was. He took things so slow, and was so careful to make sure that I was not in any pain. This was just one of the reasons I had fallen head over heels for Tim Riggins. He was the tough and rugged guy you saw on the football field, and then he was a complete Teddy bear once you got him alone. He's all I wanted, and I couldn't bear the feeling in the pit of my stomach like this was all going to disappear, like I was going to lose him. I shook the thought from my mind, and ran into the house to put on my bikini after all the Taylor's new pool was definitely going to need to be broken in, and I know that Tim was bound to throw me in at some point, so I'd rather not ruin Tyra's dress. While I was in Julie's bedroom changing I noticed Tim standing right outside, I also noticed, a scantly clad Lyla Garrity approaching and it made me nervous.

"Happy Birthday Tim" Lyla said coming to stand in front of him.

"Thanks Garrity, Chloe has really out done herself tonight, I'm one lucky guy." Tim said I couldn't see his face, but I could tell in his voice that he was smiling. "So are you crashing, or were you invited?"

"I was invited ofcourse, Just wanted to come and wish you a proper Happy Birthday, you know given our history I thought it seem appropriate." Lyla said with a devilish look in her eye.

"So did you bring Chirst boy with you, or Christ himself to this one?" Tim asked trying to make light of the situation. I could tell he felt awkward and uncomfortable, and I really thought that I should go out and save him, but I just felt uneasy about Lyla. And boy was I right, she didn't respond to Tim's question with words, she simply leapt forward and kissed him. I saw red, made sure I was clothed and ran outside. Tim had shoved her off at that point and he looked pissed and confused. "What the hell Lyla?"

"My thoughts exactly, What the hell do you think you are doing my dear cousin?" I said as I moved to stand in front of Tim, my back towards him.

"Chloe come on, you've got to know what Tim's like, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I'm getting back with Tim." Lyla said with an innocent smile on her face.

"Like hell you are...I never agreed to this Lyla." Tim said turning me around to look me in the eyes. "Chloe I swear to god, I didn't even consider getting back with her, much less suggest it."

"Babe I believe you, I never doubted you for a second." I said before returning my furious gaze back to my whore of a cousin. "You on the other hand, How could you even try that? You know all that I've been through in the last few years and still you can't handle that Tim's a good guy for me, but not for you. NEWS FLASH LYLA, Tim's always been a good guy, you just chose to try and change him, instead of loving him for all that he is."

"Chloe...I didn't do.." LYla began, but I was quick to interject, there was no way she was going to ruin this night for Tim. It was his birthday and he deserved to enjoy it, not have a bunch of girl drama going on.

"Don't even try it Lyla, I was in Julie's room changing and I heard the whole thing, besides I know Tim better than that. He's learned his lesson when it comes to you. Your just never satisfied until everyone isn't as happy as you are. Well I'm done...and from now on as far as I am concerned we are no longer family. Now get the HELL out of here before I punch your pretty little face in." I said as Tim grabbed my arms to hold me back, sensing how angry I was with her. I couldn't help it, I just started balling. I had never imagined my own cousin doing this to me, not when I was finally safe, happy and getting my life together.

"Chloe...babe are you okay?" Tim asked turning me around and pulling me into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry, just give me a minute I'll be fine. I didn't want to ruin your party Tim. You deserve this and more, and ugh... I just can't believe her coming in here trying to seduce you." I said as I wiped away my tears.

"Chloe, this is still going to be an amazing party okay...thank you by the way you are absolutely amazing and far too good for me." Tim said causing me to laugh. "Now, I have something that might make this better, or at least make you smile."

"What is it?" I asked but rather than answering he picked me up threw me over his shoulder and jumped into the pool. I gasped as I can up for air, I knew he couldn't resist doing that to me at some point. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and pulled him in for a kiss. "Happy Birthday Tim"

Chapter 12

After everyone had, had enough of the enjoyment, and it had gotten late we started in on the clean up. I started throwing red cups, and paper plates into a black garbage bag doing my best to not nail Tim with somebody else's gross left overs. We had gotten quite a bit done, when we heard a crash out front, followed by the slamming of a car door. I didn't really think anything of it until I saw the person who had caused the commotion. It was my Dad, and he had clearly been drinking and was furious about something. He walked right up to me and grabbed me by my arm. Tim stood up tall, and grabbed his hand and pulled it off my arm.

"Son, you need to just stay the hell out of this before somebody gets hurt." My dad said staring straight at me. I gulped, he was so mad and I really had no idea why. Tim remained standing in front of me, blocking my dad's ability to touch me at all.

"I'm sorry Sir but I can't do that. You will not touch her ever, I swear to god I will kill you before I let you hurt a single hair on her head." Tim said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I saw my dad's eyes fill with rage and he punched Tim square in the face knocking him over, because I had my arms around his waist the punch had effectively knocked me to the ground as well. It was then while I was spralled across the pool deck that my Dad grabbed my arm again and dragged me out of the back yard. Coach approached him once he came out of the house.

"Lance I don't think you want to be doing that. She's done nothing wrong, and neither did that boy. Let her go and you can sleep it off and talk to her in the morning." Coach Taylor said as he tried to make my dad see reason.

"Eric, you were always in Melinda's heart, you stole her from me, and I refuse to let you tell me how to raise my daughter." Roy said as he threw me into the passenger's seat causing me to cut my leg on the rusty old truck. I gave Coach a pleading look and he took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Chloe, we will get this resolved, You'll be back here in Dillon where you belong I promise." Coach yelled as my dad drove off down the street.

Tim's P.O.V

"you okay son?" Coach asked as he pulled me up from the ground. As soon as I was standing I looked around and saw that she was gone. He took Chloe and I had to do something to get her back. I wouldn't lose her not after all that she had done to bring me to life again.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's gone Tim, but don't worry I will get my daughter back." Coach said before walking into the house. This is when Mrs. Coach piped in.

"Honey...What do you mean your daughter?" Mrs. Taylor said as she followed closely behind me into the house.

"Chloe asked me to get a DNA test done for her, I dated her mom before I dated you. We went to high school together and she just vanished. Four months later she reappeared at school, married to Lance and pregnant with Chloe." Coach Taylor said.

"When did you find out the results?" Mrs. Taylor said as she slammed her hands on her hips.

" Sweetie I just found out before Lance got here, but I am going to need the help of the authorities because of the money involved, and because he is obviously not going to let her go easily." Coach said as he began to pace.

"I'll call the sherrif, you two stay here and try and be calm. Don't want you going off and doing something stupid." said as she walked into the living room to grab the phone.

"Coach what are we going to do? We have to get her back! I can't lose her!" I shouted.

"Tim, we need to be smart about this Lance is not an idiot he knows we will come after her and he might try and take her out of the country because of that. He doesn't know that she's not his daughter so we have that on our side. He will stop at nothing to get his hands on her money." Coach said as he sat me down and did his best to reassure me that things will be okay.

"On her money? What are you talking about coach?" I asked very confused.

"Chloe inherited the entire Macdonald fortune after her mom died. She is the sole heir to her grandfathers business and he left it all to her mom, but she left it all to her children. Since Michael died Chloe is the sole heir to the fortune. She's worth millions, and Lance knows it. He's been in control of her finances for a while but he can't take any of the money out of the account unless it is for living expenses, or for Chloe specifically and he has to prove it. But Chloe is almost 18 and if he can prove her unstable or something then he can remain in control of her finances with more leeway." Coach explained.

"I didn't realize she never really talks about her mom." I said sadly. " So we're just going to wait until we can get her legally."

"That or until he gives me a reason to rip him apart." Coach said with a sigh. "Get to bed son, I will call you if I hear anything and please call me if she makes any contact with you."

Chloe's P.O.V

I sat in the truck terrified of what he was going to do whenever we arrived at our destination. He was a loose cannon, I knew that better than anyone, and once again he was pissed at me. He was pissed at the idea that I had slept with Tim, because in his eyes I was still Jonathans. My entire body shook with fear. We pulled up to my childhood home...the place that I had loved and hated all at once. This was the home that had been some pretty great memories with my mom and my brother...and it had also been the place where so many painful once were locked away. As we walked through the front door, my breath caught in my throat. The house was a disaster, my mother's things smashed and scattered across the house. It broke my heart, these were her prized possessions and her family heirlooms, this is not how they should be cared for. They should be in the same condition that they were when mom died. I knew I was back in that same condition...afraid, alone and broken.

"I thought I raised you better than that Chloe. How do you think it looks if I have a slut for a daughter." Lance said with an evil smirk. "You look so much like your mother...she was a slut too. Dating that Taylor man, and then sleeping with me. If it wasn't for her money I would have been gone a long time ago. She trapped me with you a long time ago, and I think it's about time you pay for that."

He threw me down onto the couch and started touching my breasts, and all over my body. I felt disgusted and just wanted to throw up. His disgusting hands were going to leave bruises and no matter how hard I tried to fight him off it didn't work. He began to punch me in the face and smash my head off the end of the couch every time I tried to fight him off. I was soon getting very dizzy and very nauseous and just before I blacked out I felt him rip the bikini bottoms I still had on, off and I knew there was nothing else I could do so I let the darkness take over.

When I came to, my head was hurting and my entire body ached. I knew he had finally done that last horrible act that I was always afraid he would do. Now I had no reason to believe that there was any ounce of humanity left in Lance. He was truly a monster to me and I would now feared that I would never be free of him.


	10. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I know this is a super short chapter but I have been having some writers block with this one. If anyone has any suggestions on where I can go from here I'd love your input. I have some rough stuff written out but as the perfectionist I am I just don't know if it's good enough lol**

**Tim's P.O.V**

I paced outside the hospital I needed some air and nobody was telling me anything about Chloe, I had to get out of there. Sadly due to the fact that I was outside I also ran into none other than Lyla Garrity. She had flowers in hand and that puppy dog Lyla face. He looked at her right now and could see sincerity in her eyes, but somehow it all felt so fake, so showy.

"Tim, oh I'm so glad your okay. I was so afraid Uncle Lance would have hurt you. How is she? Have you heard anything?" Lyla asked in a phony sympathetic tone, trying to hug me.

" Lyla don't touch me...the first thing you have to say is I'm so glad you're okay? She's your cousin for fuck sakes, and you didn't even believe her...I better not know the answer to this, but did you call him? Did you call Lance?" I yelled.

"Tim I.." Lyla stuttered.

"NO LYLA! FUCKING ANSWER ME! DID YOU CALL LANCE?" I yelled getting even more enraged that I had been right, she was the reason that Chloe had been beaten. She was the reason that the girl he loved was lying on a surgery table fighting for her life.

"Tim he's her father calling him isn't a crime. I admit I was jealous and part of me thought that if things were as bad as she had said that he would come and get her. Think that she was whoring it up and ruining his good name and take her away. I never can think very clearly when it comes to you Tim. I love you, and I hate that you didn't love me enough to change like you did for her!" Lyla yelled tears falling freely.

"Lyla you don't know shit about my relationship with Chloe... I don't even deserve that beautiful, amazing, funny girl lying in there. She is ten times the woman you will ever be, you call yourself a good Christian, and yet part of you wanted to believe that this would happen to her. Did you really think I'd just forget what I feel for her." I yelled. " I am crazy about her Lyla. I swear to God and all that is holy that if she doesn't not pull through this I will never forgive you Lyla. She is too good for this to be happening to her. So stay the hell away from her, and stay the hell away from me!" I turned and took and breath and looked up to find coach walking out the front doors. "Coach have you heard anything?"

"She's out of surgery and she has been asking for you Tim. The doctors said she'll be a little out of it but we can see her one at a time. Tammy's in with her now." Coach said patting my back. I let out a sigh of relief, coach patted my back again. " She's going to pull through this son."

"Thank god, Coach I love her, and I know that as her father it's your job to protect her from a guy with my reputation, but I love her and I could've killed lance for what he's done to her. I can't promise that my past won't come back to bite me in the ass, but I can promise you that I will love her , and I will do everything I possibly can to protect her." I said without taking a break.

" Son, everybody has things from their past that they're not proud of, and I know you would do anything you can to protect her. Right now I need you to go up and see our girl before she thinks she's scared you off." Coach said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 14

Sorry it's another short chapter, I have been dealing with some changes at home and haven't had much time or interest in writing. I'm still debating where I'm going to take this story but I'll update again as soon as I can.

Chapter 14

Chloe's POV

I lay there in the hospital as the doctors checked all my vitals and made sure I was healing properly, while I squirmed away. I had always hated hospitals, but it had gotten worse when mom had been sick. I'd spend hours there just to avoid going home to deal with a very drunk and violent Lance. I knew they were just trying to help me, but all I wanted was to be at home in my bed wrapped up in Tim's arms. I was frantically gazing at the doorway waiting for him to enter, I had sent Coach...I mean Dad to go get him and it was taking forever. They gave me the all clear and told me to make sure to take it easy; I gave them an appreciative smile and watched as they left. Tammy sat beside the bed smiling at me.

"Well honey that's fantastic news, we've got a bed all set up in Julie's room it will be a bit of a cramped space until we can start the renovations on the house, but we'll all survive I'm sure." Tammy said with a smile but I could tell she was barely keeping it together. I placed my hand on hers and she finally looked me in the eyes, and began to break down. "I'm sorry honey you don't need this right now. I'm just so happy that you're okay...we thought we were going to lose you."

"Tammy I..." I began, but she was quick to interrupt me.

"You can call me Mom if you'd like honey. I know I'll never really be your Mom, but I already think of you as a daughter and you're a part of our family now." Tammy said as she wiped her tears.

"What's with all the waterworks ...I heard there was a patient in here that is being released today!" Dad said with a smile. " I brought you a lil' something darlin'." When I looked up I saw Tim standing in the doorway.

"Hey" I said in a whispered tone, and with a weak smile.

"We'll leave you kids alone, while your father and I fill out your release paperwork." Tammy said with a smile, and a kiss to my forehead. Dad followed her lead and then left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Tim asked as he cautiously approached the bed. I could sense the hesitation in his body. He seemed to be touching my hand as if I was made of glass.

"Sore, but I'm alive which I didn't think would be the case. Tim you saved me." I said as Tears rolled down my cheeks. "You saved me...thinking of you kept me going...I am in no way ready to know a life without you yet."

"Chloe, babe doesn't cry." He said as he wiped away my tears.

"I love you Tim, and I hope that even after all this madness that's gone on that you still love me." I cried. He leaned towards me and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Chloe there is nothing that could make me stop loving you." Tim said with a smile. I could see the tears in his eyes, but he would never let them fall, he was far too badass for that. "I'm crazy about you Chloe and I intend on being around for as long as you'll have me."

"Hey kids we're all ready when you are...Tammy brought you some clothes to change into. Did you want her to come help you get dressed sweetie?" My dad asked as he popped his head in the door.

"No dad I'll be fine." I lied as Tim passed me the clothes and then made his way to leave the room. "Wait, Tim could you help me get dressed. I don't think Tammy can keep it together when she see's all the bruising."

"Of course." Tim said as I turned and slide off my hospital gown revealing bruises and cuts all across my back. I couldn't move my arms too far and bending wasn't the easiest task but we managed to get me dressed quickly. I stumbled a little bit as I began to walk which instantly sent Tim into over protective mode. "Are you ok? Do I need to get a doctor?"

"I'm fine Tim I just want to get home and get into a more comfortable bed." I said before placing a soft kiss on his lips. It would be a long road, and I had a lot of healing to do, but I would get there.


	12. Author

Hey Everybody,

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. I am going through some personal stuff right now and some major writers block. I do have the entire story written but I keep changing things as I go lol. I promise to try and get an update done for next week.

Thanks so much for reading guys, hope I can write an update that was worth the wait.

Smerin9


	13. Authors Note

I truly apologize guys! I have had a rough year and a bit. I will do my absolute best to publish some more chapters as soon as possible. I hope you guys don't hate me! I promise I haven't forgotten about this story.


End file.
